Pet grooming stations provide efficient platforms for an animal groomer to comfortably work sitting or standing next to an animal being cared for. However, there is some risk of injury to the animal, should it walk, jump, or fall off the table, particularly where the animal is restrained or tethered by a lead or loop around the animal's neck or head, sometimes referred to as a noose.